


Akira gets a job, an old enemy, an alive Goro, and his boss just can’t seem to figure out that he’s the phantom thief they were chasing for so long

by thatkiddownthestreet



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Back to actual tags, F/M, I don’t know what else to tag, Makoto is a badass, Moving On, Personas in real life, They all have their ultimate personas but no royal stuff, They said one of my tags was too long, We stick to p5 canon, and Clint just follows her because why not, anyway rant aside, does anyone hate nick fury like I do?, fury thinks he’s doing us a favor but to me he just has a hero complex, i like the idea that he has wings so, i made Akira super op, natasha is suspicious little shit in this, no beta we die like Akechi Goro- wait, so this one goes between the first 2, steve banner and tony are the only sensible ones, then again none of this is anywhere near canon, you gotta deal with that ig?, ”Peter attacked first!”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkiddownthestreet/pseuds/thatkiddownthestreet
Summary: Makoto Nijima gets transferred to the NY section of the Interpol and as a joke, Akira applies to become the assistant for the infamous “Tony Stark”. And then he gets the job.Fuck.What seems like a relatively normal job turns out to be a rabbit hole of explaining and confrontations about his past escapades. Fighting remains of his old enemy, Akira and the core parts of the Phantom Thieves have a shaky alliance with the Avengers to keep suspicion off of them, all while rooting out the last of Shido’s cohorts. The only thing keeping it all together is Tony’s trust in Akira and the many times the Thieves have saved the situation.The funniest thing about the whole situation is, they don’t even know their ally and new assistant is even related to the Phantom Thieves. And as they say, they never saw it coming.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I hope I got all the formatting and shit right. Anyway, this is kinda exposition but action at the same time. I feel like I could do it better but I just want the story to take off (story wise, not hits or bookmarks) before changing anything to fit better. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy?
> 
> -Street

Pepper glanced back down to the folder. Dark grey eyes stared back at her, and an unruly mop of dark hair on the boy’s head. He had a pair of glasses but didn’t seem to need sight correction. Top of his class, every year and was even a student council president senior year of high school. Tokyo U, cognitive pscience, huh? That’s a new field coming into play, and only a few know about the line of research, yet there was an option for the major.

She scanned the rest of the paper, looking for any miscellaneous details. Worked at a cafe while on probation in Tokyo, has a girlfrie- wait probation?! She pulled up a screen courtesy of JARVIS. 

There it was. Criminal record for assaulting a man in his hometown, but it was overturned in 2017? Framed by Masayoshi Shido. . . That was the corrupt politician from Japan, who was the last target of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Interesting.

“Something interesting Pepper?” 

She glanced up. “Well, you asked for an assistant and I was looking at the applications. Though ⅔ of them are just fan girls who want their words to be read by you.” 

“And?”

“Well, there’s this Japanese kid who went to Tokyo U, and his application is very promising actually.” 

“Really? Lemme take a look.”

She handed the folder to him, watching him scan over the files. He looked up with a grin.

“JARVIS? Let the kid know he has an interview next week.” 

The mechanical whir of a motorcycle stopped as Akira got off his red and black beauty. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. He opened the door and was greeted by the resident not-cat.

Akira smacked Morgana on the head for the 5th time that minute. He just wouldn’t stop yammering about this notification on his computer and Akira didn’t understand what was so important. 

Akira walked into his apartment, throwing the keys expertly onto the hook on the wall, kicking his shoes off and walking past Morgana. Guess Makoto’s still at work then. Working at an international police department was grueling, but if you worked hard enough you can be assigned to one place for the rest of your commission, which was exactly what happened to Makoto.

He was happy for her, but he hoped he got that job he applied for. Some genius guy from America? Whatever, he just thought it had a nice pay, and Makoto was getting a permanent(?) transfer to the NYC department anyway. He didn’t like being a dead weight. Sure, their last minute Mementos runs paid for 2 years worth of rent and then some, but it wasn’t going to last forever. 

He yawned, putting his helmet on the side table of the hall. He strides towards his room, leaving an annoyed Morgana in his wake. He flipped open his laptop, specially made by Futaba, and checked his email, noting the scratched keys. It’s a shame. He just replaced those last week after Morgana thought it was a good idea to check his email for him while he was away. 

His eyes widened when he saw the latest email. He deleted all the other questionable emails and clicked on the last one left. 

Akira Kurusu,

We have looked at your files, impeccable track record and have decided to schedule an interview with Pepper Potts, Tony Stark’s advisor and owner of the company. Please free your schedule for 4-16-20XX. There is a very high chance you will be hired, so please bring any personal belonging or people with you for the foreseeable future. 

JARVIS,  
Tony Stark’s AI

Wow. He got the fucking job. 

“Morgana pack your sushi. We’re going to New York.”

Makoto sighed. Akira was taking too long, and he had his interview in half an hour. 

“Akira, if you’re trying to tame your hair, give it up. And please bring Morgana with you, I can’t have him here while my new boss visits.”

There was a sigh from the other side of the door. The barrier opened, revealing Akira in semi-formal suit, red dress shirt underneath a pitch-black blazer. He had his glasses on, making his eyes look grey, not their actual color, red. He wasn’t sure when exactly it happened, but after a certain. . . incident, they turned red, differing from their original stormy grey. 

“How do I look?” He said with a smirk. 

“I’m not going to answer, your ego’s already big enough. By the way, who was the guy you applied to be assistant for?”

“You wound me Queen,” he clutched at his chest as though he was physically hurt. “But it’s this guy called Tony Stork or something.” 

Makoto’s eyes widened. That name. . . that’s Iron Man! 

“Akira, you do realize you’re working for Iron Man, right?”

“And I care because?” Akira replied, a mischievous grin on his face. 

Makoto sighed. “Just hop on your bike and head on over to the Avengers Tower. Can’t miss it, it has a giant A on the top.” 

“How could I? It was the only thing I could notice when the plane came by.”

Akira looked to Makoto. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, melding together before they parted ways for the day. 

“Don’t mess up!” She called from behind him, smiling as he sat on his bike, setting the helmet on his head, letting the black filter cover the glass on the front of his face. He pulled on his red gloves, exclusively for his motorcycle. 

“Are we going to leave or what?” The not-cat asked, climbing into his “secret human- cat compartment”. 

“Right.” Was all Akira said, before speeding off to his interview. 

Pepper tapped her foot. 12:20. 12:25. 12:29. 12:3-

The growling of a motorcycle interrupted her waiting as she looked up. The motorcycle was a sleek black model with various red accents. It seemed to have a red and black mask on the front, though it was hard to notice unless you looked at it closely. It had a more modern, geometric design and was obviously custom made. 

She waited for the figure to pull off their helmet, punk hair showing, or even long hair of a biker girl, but what she didn’t expect was the mop of unruly hair instead. 

She watched as the boy set his helmet on one of the handles of the bike, pulling off his red gloves and putting them into a pop out compartment. What surprised her more was the cat that came out nowhere on the bike. It had glasses balancing on its head, before setting them down on the seat, nudging them towards Akira. He smiled and took the glasses, petting the cat. It yowled at him, clearly annoyed. He laughed and gestured the cat to follow him. 

He looked up and met the eyes of Pepper. She started blinking, clearly not expecting the sudden eye contact. He walked towards her and waited for her to say something. 

“He-hello. My name is Pepper Potts and I assume you are Akira Kurusu?”

“Nice to meet you, Akira Kurusu.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand for a handshake. Impeccable English, she noted. He even had the accent down, clearly taught well, or was learning for a long time. 

They walked inside, and Pepper waited for some kind of awed expression for the architecture and modern design, used to the reaction over the years. But all she got was a raised eyebrow and a meow from the cat. Somehow, it had made its way onto Akira’s shoulder, yawning widely. 

Akira must’ve noticed her looking at the cat, because he decided to speak up while they walked to the interview room. 

“His name is Morgana, I hope pets are allowed, or else my apartment would be at the mercy of this little devil.”

She tilted her head. “Do you take him everywhere?”

“He’s very smart, so I have him do small things and run errands wherever we are.”

The cat looked smug, an expression no cat should be able to have. It mwehehehehehed like a snicker and raised its head in pride. 

“I wonder what would happen to your pride if you stopped getting tuna-.”

The cat cried out, it’s pride was not more important than his sushi. 

“Well, here we are. Tony is waiting in there as well, so be prepared.”

The door swung open, revealing Tony Stark, who was standing in a suit and tie, aviators on his collar. 

“Pepper! You brought my new assistant!” 

Akira raised his eyebrow for the second time for the day and watched on as Pepper sat down on a seat, waiting for Akira to take his. 

“We just have some basic questions, since you’re practically hired.”

Akira smiled his most suave smile and nodded.

“First, why cognitive psience? There’s so many research fields in the world, but this one seems very specific. Really, this is a personal question, since we’re curious.”

“Well, you have read about my probation, right? Well, my caretaker had an adopted daughter, who’s mother he was good friends with. Unfortunately, she was murdered, and people told her daughter she had committed suicide because of her. She became a shut-in, but me and my friends coaxed her out of her shell, which lead to me being interested in the research her mother was doing. Which, you guessed it, was cognitive psience.” He explained, with a nostalgic smile on his face. 

“That’s quite the story, you know?” Pepper commented, with a small smile on her face.

“Tony works with tech right? He would have loved to meet the little gremlin. Futaba, which is the daughter’s name, is a professional white hat hacker now. She’s interested in how you made JARVIS.” Akira said, his head resting on his palm. 

“Can we keep him?” Tony asked, looking to Pepper.

Pepper shook her head. “That’s not how people work, but yes, he is hired. You’ll start tomorrow, so please be prepared for Tony’s introductory antics.”

Akira smiled, before picking up Morgana, who was lying on the table licking his paws. He left, celebrating with Makoto that night, who also had. A good impression on her boss. 

As Akira walked into the lounge, his casual clothing on, he didn’t expect Thor to be staring right at him. 

“Who is this midgaur-human doing here?” 

“Tony’s new assistant, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand, and the rest of the group expected him to be shook up and down from Thor’s hand shake. What they didn’t expect, was that he stood his ground and survived Thor’s greeting. 

“My name is Thor, boy.”

Akira scanned over the group. His eyes meeting everyone else’s. Bruce was the first one to speak up. 

“Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Steve Rogers, known as Captain America.”

“Clint Barton, I’m Hawkeye.”

“Natasha Romanov. Black Widow.” 

Her eyes met his, searching for something akin to nervousness, but he just smirked. 

“Akira Kurusu, you’ll be seeing me and my cat a lot more often now.”

On cue, a black and white cat with a yellow collar and big blue eyes lept out of his bag, making a grand entrance. It meowed as if he was introducing himself. 

“Akira!” They turned to look at Pepper, who had called Akira like it was the end of the world. 

“Start your job. NOW.” 

So he did just that, calming Tony down from his tech frenzy and getting to know his working style and more. 

“Hey kid, why do you wear glasses? You don’t need em, so it seemed weird.” 

“I was told I looked good in them during my probation, so I wore them after my probation ended as well. In the beginning, it was to make me seem more approachable, but it ended up being part of my style.”

Tony hummed as Akira cleaned up his workshop, putting all his little projects on their separate places. 

“Sir, there’s been intruders taking various employees hostage. Presumably terrorists.” JARVIS informed. 

Soon enough, the alarm started blaring, and Tony looked over to Akira. He was stiff, but took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Where are they?”

Tony scrunched up his eyebrows at Akira, but called the Avengers to his lab for a meeting. 

“Second level, meeting room.” 

Akira pulled out his phone, and asked it if it heard what JARVIS said. Tony thought Akira was crazy until JARVIS told him the cameras in the room were blocked now. 

The rest of the Avengers arrived in seconds and they gave everyone their duties. 

“Akira, hop on your motorcycle and leave right now. You have no fighting experience ask we can’t put you in danger.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong.”

He really didn’t want to reveal his hand too early, but he had no choice. He couldn’t stand by when they needed help, just because he wanted to keep his past escapades a secret. 

His dagger, Paradise Lost, slipped out of his sleeve and he twirled it between his fingers. While they were distracted, he summoned Tyrant Pistol, and held it up. 

“Sneak attacks have always been my style.” 

And with that, they left, no time to ask why Akira had weapons on him and why he threw off his glasses. 

As they split up, it was as if Akira had disappeared into the shadows. They evacuated all that could not fight from the building and slowly made their way to the meeting room where the hostages were. They swung open the door and were shocked at what they saw. Akira was lounging on one of the chairs, feet up on the table and all of the terrorists were knocked out and tied up. Their weapons were sliced to bits with his knife, but said knife was being handled like safety scissors.

“You guys took a long time you know,” Was the greeting they got. 

“What happened here?!” Natasha demanded, narrowing her eyes at Akira. 

“No thank you’s? I’m hurt.” He replied easily, getting up. 

“Who are you?!” Clint demanded, drawing his bow. 

“The Trickster. Your assistant.” Akira shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“And not your enemy.”


	2. Raoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny how status conditions work, ain’t it? 
> 
> *Foreshadowing with jazz hands*

It all started the day after he graduated from Tokyo U. He had started the day with a pep in his step, having finally moved in with Makoto whom he loved with all his heart. Slowly, a horrible migraine started and continued for days on end, each day getting worse. He visited Tae, but she couldn’t find anything wrong with him, so she prescribed painkillers, hoping to make it hurt less for him. 

Then, it happened. Akira was lying down on the couch, nursing his aching head with Morgana as a hot water bottle. The pain worsened, more painful than his awakening, more painful than ripping the mask off his face, more painful than seeing Akechi die. In fact, it was all of those, but 10 times worse. It had been almost 2 weeks since it started, but nothing could make him feel more pain than this. 

He writhed in silent pain, holding throbbing head. Morgana panicked and ran to where Makoto was writing a police report. 

Meanwhile, Akira gasped for air, his body felt like it was on fire. Then, it worsened in so many places. His fingers, head, feet, but it hurt the worst on his back. His mouth opened to scream, but his throat was too dry to make a noise. He gasped. Something was forcing its way out of him. It started with his feet. They felt harder, and when he looked down, he had boots on, but they felt like they were his feet. Then his fingers grew scaly and started to sharpen, tukrning into claws with gold tips. He felt lightheaded, and when he felt his head, there were horns, almost ribbonlike to the touch. 

By the time all of this happened, Makoto was in the room, staring at Akira, petrified. Then, the worst came along. Something started to force its way out of his back. He could feel it under his skin, moving, trying to break free until it did. Great leathery appendages spread out, as big as the room. Almost mechanical like, it stretched out from Akira like gears were turning, but they were very much a part of him. The bottom half was a shining gold, and the top half a leathery black. They started on the inside of his shoulder blades and the small of his back, with a gap between the two until they met to make a pair of huge bat-like wings. 

The pain went away after that, his horns, claws and “shoes” disappearing, but the wings wrapped around him like a cocoon, before he passed out. 

When he woke up, he tried to throw his “blanket” off of him, but instead it hurt when he scratched at it. He sat up, and his eyes widened when his friends were all there looking worriedly onto him. Ryuji was shaking his head. 

“What happened?” 

“G-go look in the mirror bro.” 

So he did just that, Makoto trailing after him. Then he realized the migraine was gone. He sighed in relief and stopped at the bathroom door. He swung it open and what greeted him was like a smack to the head. 

He had _wings._ Black and gold, mechanical bat-like _wings._ He stared at the mirror, trying to move them. They flapped a little, as much as they could with the space they had. They were only half open, but if they were fully spread, they could easily be 15 feet each. 

He walked back to the living room with all his waiting friends. 

_“I’m sorry for the pain I caused you, sire. But it was necessary for you to awaken to my power. If there was another way, I would have taken it without a doubt.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“Have you forgotten? I am thou, thou art I. I am your ultimate persona. A culmination of all your bonds and two original personas, I am a fusion of The Fool and The World. I am a culmination of your journey and the destination you reached. At last, you are truly freed. You are now a vessel for your own power. A power I fused into you to allow you to reach your full potential. I am the strongest form of your spirit of rebellion, made from Arsene and Satanael. I am Raoul.”_

He snapped back into reality. His friends were staring at him as if they’d seen a ghost. 

“Akira. . . THAT WAS SO COOL!” Futaba exclaimed, running over his wings, lifting them gingerly. Then, her hand retreated, she was shaking it as if she burned them. “It’s so cold! It feels leathery and like metal at the same time!”

“You guys heard what Raoul said?” 

His friends nodded, each of them adding their input to his new power. 

“But if this is your ultimate form, then why did it happen in the material world? Our power was exclusively in the Metaverse, not here.” Yusuke mused, hand to his chin. 

“Actually, I got a migraine yesterday as well. I didn’t want to worry you, but it appears I have the capability to summon my persona and do things that could only be done in the Metaverse.” Makoto said, running a hand through her hair. 

“Well, you guys got your ultimate personas in the real world too, technically. I guess mine was much more physical. There’s no real explanation.” 

“Hey, try summoning a Persona!” Ann asked, curious. 

Akira focused on the feeling of power he had in the Metaverse. The mask on his face, the tailcoat, and the feeling of summoning his Persona. 

Then, in a burst of blue flames, he turned into his Phantom Thief attire. However, it had a big change. His wings were still out, if not glowing red a little. His tailcoat had 4 slits to accommodate the appendages, but it looked like Raoul’s color scheme bled into his outfit from the wings. Corruption of red and gold traveled through his coat, starting from his back. It stopped before it could reach the front, but you could see it glowing from the sides. 

He ripped the mask off, **“Raoul!”**

The being summoned bore a resemblance to Akira, Arsene and and Satanael. It truly was his ultimate fusion of every main part of him. 

Later, he showed up to Tae’s office, unfurling his wings for a check up, which rattled her, but she did her job well nonetheless. She said it would be sore, the new muscles needing to relax after being ripped out of him. He practiced using them in the woods, maneuvering and moving swiftly with them, and they didn’t seem to get damaged at all. This was a plus because they were a huge target when fighting, but he still felt pain from them. He stretches them in the house nowadays, working on his wing reflexes with Makoto’s spars.

Soon, all of them awakened to their powers in the real world and hone them in case of danger or if “ The Phantom Thieves” was a mantle they had to take up again. 

They all got used to it, and Akira didn’t realize he probably looked like an experimented guinea pig to the people he showed them to, unless he showed them the extent of their powers. He could will them to disappear and they would be in the material plane, meaning no one could see or touch them. They would always technically be there but nothing can interact with them. He always thought of them as a last resort, not wanting to reveal his trump card. So when he was asked all these questions, he left this whole part out of his story. They didn’t need to know he had the power to kill them all with the pull of his mask and the snap of his fingers.

* * *

Clint drew an arrow at Akira, trying to intimidate him. Akira just rolled his eyes then in a blur, shot the string of Hawkeye’s bow with such precision. It sliced in half and Akira put his gun back in his pocket. 

“Now, I’m going to be honest with you, and say that I actually applied for the job for the sake of getting the job,” he explained, moving his arms in a placating manner.

Only then did they notice his eyes weren’t grey, they were crimson red and had a gold shine that bled from the edges. 

Akira gestured them to follow him with his hands up, so they surrounded him and moved in his direction with him. He walked into an empty room, not before sending Morgana with a microphone collar to the room with the terrorists in it. 

“Where is the cat going? It has already proved to be a smart cat, so if you’re sending an SOS signal, well apprehend it immediately.”

Akira deadpanned. “I literally sent him with a microphone collar to the hostage room and told him to keep watch. I haven’t displayed any aggression towards you, yet you act like I’m your enemy. If this is how the Avengers work, I certainly won’t accept any SHIELD requests, not that I was going to.” 

Their eyes widened. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he applied for the job. Natasha tried to detect any lies within his monologue. 

“Romanoff can't tell if I’m lying for the life of me. Hell, even Makoto knows how to read me like a book. You shouldn’t trust her skills so much.” 

They stared at him. His red-gold eyes stared back, challenging them to oppose the truth of what he said. There was a click. 

“Akira duck!” Tony shouted, accidentally releasing his blaster. 

But Akira didn’t. He stood there without a care in the world and watched the explosion to come. 

They yelled out. Sure, he had fighting experience but no one could survive point-blank plasma shot. 

They sighed. Akira was gone. Because Tony was trigger hap-

“You know that was on par with a Frei. If you tried, it could become Mafrei but I’m not sure you’ll understand the implications of that.”

They watched in horror as Akira stepped out the explosion completely fine, save for a few burn marks. 

“You’re looking at me like I’m some sort of monster. I have an invisible shield, people. It blocks projectile attacks. God, the look on your faces was horrifying.” He shook his head, shivering. 

“Before you ask, no information about how I learned how to fight and such. They were hard times, they’re in the past, and they will not be able to bite us in the back.”

“I am not a threat. If I was I would’ve done something. I fully intended this to be my job, not some infiltration plan. And plus, I have more honor than to attack you on home turf.” He smirked slightly.

Clint swore he heard Akira mumble “and I was making such a good impression on the first day.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to leave for my date with a certain Makoto.” 

And with that, he picked up his stuff from Tony’s lab and left, Morgana in tow. They heard his motorcycle leaving off in the distance and let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. 

“You know I really believe him. There were so many opportunities to do something to us but he didn’t. And he has an honest story. We know he has a hacker friend so if he tried to hide something we would notice.” Banner and Tony explained together, adding bits and details about Akira they noticed. 

“I heard something about making a good first impression on his first day on the job while he was talking back there. He doesn’t seem like he wanted this to happen at all.” Clint said, shaking his head.

They all looked to Thor and Natasha, waiting for this input. 

“I have heard of the Trickster before,”Thor started softly. “we weren’t supposed to make them mad or else they would not forgive us for hurting them or their loved ones. It was a legend told from time to time only recently. People met a little girl in blue with platinum hair or a man with bloodshot eyes and long nose who would tell them this story. Ever since the end of last year, the stories have been prevalent. That the Trickster had saved the world from the Demiurge. They shot it through the head with a giant pistol. That they were a small group.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “If he truly is the Trickster, he has the power to defeat a god. That can’t be safe in his hands or anyone’s for that matter.”

They all looked at her, sighing in resignation. “We have to have trust in people sometimes, Natasha. Plus, we know everything about him. He wouldn’t risk everything he knows and loves like that.” Bruce and Tony objected against her. Steve nodded along, looking at the motorcycle turn around the corner. 

“You know, maybe she’s right. We don’t know what he is capable of. We should be watching him. Look for anything suspicious.” Clint agreed, Thor nodding his head. 

“Well, we’re not helping with your soon to be investigation.” Bruce huffed, walking back into the building, Tony in tow. 

“I guess we’re investigating one of our employees now.”

Little did they know, a figure in a white mask and black tailcoat was watching from a nearby tree, listening to them divide in opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe the reception the first chapter got, usually the hits don’t go above 200. 
> 
> Anyway the Avengers are kinda douchebags in the next chapter which will hopefully be posted soon. 
> 
> Also please leave comments, I love hearing everyone’s input and opinions. I thought the beginning but was kinda cringe but I want to know what you guys think. 
> 
> If anyone wants to beta for me, hit me up! I’m also looking for an artist than can draw Akira’s appearance for all the stories I’m making. 
> 
> Right now I have this work and a new one which is coming soon, where has Akira with a completely different look. Hopefully, if you direct msg me, you have enough visualization skill to draw what I’m thinking of when I describe it in the story. 
> 
> Thanks, Street


	3. Nuclear Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha raging idiots go brrrrrrrrrr

When Akira walked into his workplace one day, he did not expect an arrow flying at him from his left. So he did what any normal person would do and kept walking, letting it sail past him, unflinching. 

He continued to Tony’s part of the building, and stopped to . . . brew coffee?

He pulled out the necessary equipment from a case and set it up in the Avengers lounge, working with practiced ease, and soon enough, there was a pot of coffee sitting on the counter, an ⅛ of it drained into Akira’s mug. He trudged into work that day, uncaring about the watchful eyes of one Hawkeye. 

As he walked, he caught a hammer flying his way and handed it back to Thor who stood there speechless, unaware Akira had equipped Thor to use the hammer. Not that he needed to. 

Thor chases after him, not before challenging Akira to a duel, which Akira declined very grumpily. A Thor stood there being declined, Akira continued forward, hands in his pockets, folder of paperwork under his arm. Morgana was yapping away but Akira seemed more ticked off than usual. 

Later that day. . .

“What are you doing here?” Was what Akira asked when he went into the hall for the bathroom. He was presently being cornered by a certain redhead and there was a tick mark on his head for the third annoyance that day. 

Natasha didn’t respond, looking him up and down. He was very tall for 23, and had a lean figure. Though in reality he was as ripped as he could be, he concealed it well. 

“Sorry, I’m taken.” He joked, trying to get past her. He didn’t touch her once, which surprised her. 

Normally, if you were annoyed, you would ouch someone out of their way. He didn’t. In fact he was acting as if he was holding back, making sure he reigns in his frustration. 

“Where did you get them?”

“Get what?” 

“Your weapons.”

“Oh. I thought you were talking about something serious.”

Something serious? Isn’t that serious?!

“Answer my question Kurusu.”

“Damn, you sound like Kawakami sensei on a bad day,” he mumbled. 

“The knife I forged myself, the gun I put together myself.”

“Why?” 

“I needed it. Now please move.”

But she wasn’t done with him. She grabbed him as he tried to past, but he had other ideas. As the air chilled around them, he flipped her around and put a finger to her neck. 

“Leave.”

That’s when things got messy. 

A random web shot was directed at Akira, who swiftly dodged it, then caught it with his hand. He yanked forward and the shooter was launched forward into the wall next to Akira. 

“So Spider-Man is a high school student, huh. Not one you’ll see everyday.” Akira said, holding up Peters’s wallet. 

Akira shook off the webbing like it was nothing, and Peter gaped at him, unaware of Akira burning it between his fingers. 

“You should be more aware of pickpockets, especially around New York.” 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him as he finally went into the bathroom. Maybe she could glean some details from this Makoto character who is supposedly his fiancé.

* * *

Akira was pissed. When he went to spy on them after he “left”, he just wanted to know how much they knew about him. He didn’t expect them to bother him to no end the next day, his only protection being his newest prototype of the Nijima Death Stare, the Kurusu Death Stare. 

He keeps his glasses off, folding them on the collar of his shirt. They already saw his eye color so what’s the point? 

He had a sense of foreboding when he got home after work, so he left a little surprise for any unwanted visitors. He went shopping for some groceries and returned home. 

Which leads him to the present situation. 

After Akira left for the store. . . 

* * *

“Let’s go.”

They were dressed casually, like they were friends. Natasha rang the doorbell to their condo and were greeted by a girl with red eyes, short brown hair, and a calm expression on her face. Wearing a simple white blouse and black skirt with a belt loosely hanging around her waist, he looked at them in confusion. 

“Can I help you?”

“We’re looking for Akira Kurusu, you’re supposed to be his fiancé right?” Clint started. 

“He is dangerous, so we want to ensure your safety.”

“Kira? Dangerous? Of course. My safety is in danger? Never.”

“You do not understand. He has capabilities that could endanger a lot of people.” Natasha explained, expecting her to become scared, and come with them. 

“No, I think  _ you  _ don’t understand,” the air around them rose a few degrees, Thor pulling the hem of his shirt away from his neck. 

“Akira pulled me from my most depressing times and made me the person I am today. I wouldn’t have my job or position without his encouragement, so don’t go telling me things like you know him. You  **don’t.** ” She said venomously, shutting the door on their faces. 

Natasha sighed, she was going to have to do this the hard way. She readied her gun to break the lock, and the silencer made it sound like just a click. 

They kicked open the door and revealed a nice, quaint home, with cat toys and such littered about. Plants were everywhere, giving it a fresh feeling. 

They followed the locks of brown hair, thinking the girl was oblivious to their intrusion. 

“Mako?” A voice called out behind them. They froze, unsure of what to do. Akira was standing behind them, his hand putting the keys to the house on the hook on the wall. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, walking past them. 

Natasha was puzzled. Why wasn’t he mad?

“Look, I’ve had enough of your bullshit. Unless you want me to press breaking and entering charges, I suggest you stop bothering me and let me live my life in peace.” 

Akira started making coffee as he stated his case and then leaned onto the countertop of the kitchen. Makoto walked and grabbed a mug, pouring herself some and stood next to Akira. 

“I don’t know what made you so distrusting of him, but I don’t particularly care either. Just leave us alone. I think you can see yourself out.” 

They left, not before noticing Akira crushing the camera and listener they had planted under his kitchen counter. How had he noticed it? 

The next day at work, Akira seemed very laid back. They didn’t bother him anymore, opting to observe him from a distance. They felt oddly confused as to why they took such extreme measures, but they also didn’t know Akira inflicted rage onto them to see how they really felt. He took it off the day they broke into his house, of course. 

The next few days were calm and peaceful. Then the storm came. 

Akira heard groans of pain in one of the alleys on the way to the Avengers tower and saw someone he thought dead, bleeding out. 

Goro Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, Luna!
> 
> Honestly, I absolutely hate Romanoff sometimes so the rage effect was just something I wanted to add as a stopper between the beginning and the actual plot. 
> 
> Please give some love to my P5 and Pokemon crossover! People don’t usually read Pokémon crossovers but it feels more like a Persona fic than a Pokémon fic. The battles aren’t that detailed and there’s more emphasis on the character and Persona parts than the Pokémon parts. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, or even a kudo! 
> 
> Thanks, Street


	4. How do I know you won’t hurt anybody?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooo
> 
> Pancake boy shows up and the Avengers are questioning the control they have over what happens in the future.

There he was, Goro Akechi, dying in a shady alley. Akira didn’t care for secrecy, he picked up the dying Goro and shot off to Avengers tower, where he broke into the infirmary using his wings. Sometime during the whole ordeal he had switched to his phantom thief clothing and he used a diarahan to heal Goro up as he set him on a bed. He used a dormina to knock him unconscious as well, letting his body rest. The door slammed open just as Akira changed back, it seemed like JARVIS had alerted them to the broken glass. He picked some out of his hair and sat beside the sleeping Goro. 

“Who is he?” Natasha asked, lowering her gun. 

“I’d rather wait for him to wake up than explain everything.” 

And so they waited and when Akechi stirred, he sprang up and Akira looked at him in mild amusement. 

“Do you always wake up like that?” 

Akechi’s eyes snapped to his, and he stood there, still as a tree for a second. Then his body went slack and fell back against the bed, sighing. 

“Akira, where are we?” 

“Avengers tower. I work here by the way.”

Akechi laughed softly, “You know that’s very ironic.” 

Akira smiled at Akechi’s obvious dodging of the fact they were on the other side of the law in the past. 

“Honestly, I’m not going to ask why you were in the alley, but they’re not going to let you go without answers,” he jabbed a finger at the Avengers in the doorway. 

“Shido.” 

Akira blinked. “I’m sorry? Did you just say _Shido?”_

Akechi nodded grimly. “They captured me. . . after the bullhead closed,” Akechi paused, waiting for Akira to understand the implications of that. Akira nodded, gesturing him to continue. 

“They took me to America for some sort political safety, but I escaped. That’s when you found me.”

Akira stood up. “Which dock was the boat in?” 

Akechi laughed softly. “Seems like you haven’t lost your touch. Hereward kept a lookout for me, it was Queens Harbor.” 

“I’m going to get Futaba over here as soon as I can, we need to clean this mess up.”

Akechi leaned back against the bed, staring at the Avengers in the doorway. 

“Who are you?” 

Akechi rolled his eyes. “Goro Akechi, former hitman of the corrupt politician, Masayoshi Shido.” 

Natasha looked at Akira, making a call in the corner of the room. 

“How does he know you?” 

Akechi pursed his lips, glancing at Akira. “He. . . helped coerce me to give up my revenge against Shido and try to escape the job. I used to frequent the coffee shop he worked at and he could tell something was wrong after we got to know each other.” 

“How many people have you-“ Clint started, but was cut off by Akira walking up to Akechi. 

“You’re welcome to stay at our apartment, we have to tell Mako and Mona anyway.” 

Akechi nodded, getting up from the bed, but Steve stopped him from leaving. 

“How do we know you’re not going to hurt anyone?” He asked, crossing his burly arms. 

Akechi sneered. “Oh please, you have barely any control over what Akira does, do you? If you trust him oh-so-much you should go with his word shouldn’t you?” 

“Goro.” 

Akechi’s head snapped to Akira’s, and he nodded walking out of the room.

* * *

The Avengers called a meeting. 

“I did some research and all that came up was Akechi’s time as the Detective Prince, and the announcement of his death. There are school records but no birth ones,” Tony explained, swiping through an article on a tablet.

”Look,” Steve started. All head snapped to him as he stood up from his seat. “I don’t think we can do anything about this. We know nothing and will not find anything either. I say we roll with it and help these kids with whatever mess they’re in. If they commit crimes we can deal with that later.” 

The group mulled over their options. 

“I agree with Steve, I think that’s the most we can do with what we have. I don’t think they’ll give us any more explanation than they already gave us, so we have to deal with it.” Bruce agreed, nodding his head. 

A chorus of agreements sounded throughout the room, but Peter stayed silent, opting to nod his head. He scrunched up his eyebrows, seemingly making a tough decision. 

Natasha eyed him, then shook her head. 

They just had to trust Akira, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the story is going to get spicy soon, I promise. 
> 
> This story is getting really close to 1,000 hits, and I think this chapter will push it over the edge. Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> Bully me on my server: https://discord.gg/kGvwEyu 
> 
> Thanks, Street


End file.
